


脑洞05

by shark_pond



Series: 一点微小的zry48脑洞 [1]
Category: zry48
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:41:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22288072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shark_pond/pseuds/shark_pond
Summary: 林秦，聪剑。图片都删，只好发这里。没文化没知识，只想发车，看不懂限速，那不都是全路段禁止停车的牌子吗。
Series: 一点微小的zry48脑洞 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604290
Kudos: 33





	脑洞05

就是秦科长和黄剑的一点微小的脑洞。  
先说黄剑吧。  
自从穿着粉粉小裙子招摇过市（？）之后，好像所有人都有了微妙的变化，尤其是以前对他态度不怎么样的社团女孩。  
在新一年的社团招新时，严令要求黄剑参与。  
穿女装参与。  
穿lo裙。  
黄剑认为这个世界上没有180的lo裙，正如许子聪是个憨批，这两点应当被列为绝对正确。  
然而他错的很离谱。  
最后还是被强迫穿上了粉色的草莓主题的lo裙，在看到搭配的丝袜同样印着粉色菱格还有小草莓装饰之后，黄剑只能屈尊选择普通白丝，然而这丝毫没有影响到女生们的狂热，他们给可怜的黄剑涂上口红（元气草莓斩男色！），还把他眉毛修了修，由于黄剑在修眉过程中表现出了宁愿用眉刀自尽也不修细，只好只修形状。  
但是这丝毫不影响新生们尖叫着疯狂拍照，在社团还没收摊的时候，她们已经收到了无数询问：那个个子超高穿草莓裙的学姐有男朋友了吗？  
黄剑熬过一天，狂奔回更衣室，脱了lo裙之后听到女孩子们在找他，连袜子都来不及换就蹬好裤子跑回寝室了。  
憨批正好在寝室。  
憨批正好在床上。  
憨批正好没被黄剑看到。  
于是黄剑以为没人，长舒一口气，脱了裤子，准备把袜子也脱了。  
一个野生憨批出现了！  
黄剑太累了，躺在床上捂着脸，于是许子聪的角度看过去，就是两条裹着半透白丝的又长又直的腿挂在床沿。  
他肯定不会误认为谁带女友回来，因为这双腿太熟悉了。  
许子聪摸了上去。  
手感真他妈的好。  
黄剑肯定要挣扎啊，打啊，但是他们两个小学鸡打架，还不如撒把米在键盘上再放两只鸡有战斗精神。挣扎中许子聪刺啦一声撕开了一点丝袜。  
黄剑还是有点肉的。  
而丝袜都是均码，一米八的男人穿着当然会更紧绷。  
所以，一点点肉肉从丝袜的破洞里勒出来。  
许子聪忽然福至心灵，明白了为什么死宅都喜欢看长筒袜勒出一圈肉的动漫角色。  
丝袜真他娘的好。  
变了味道，许子聪手劲大，撕开好几道口子。  
黄剑今天穿的还是三角内裤，很容易就拨开到一边。  
“许子聪你有病吧！”  
黄剑的恼羞成怒招来的只是黄剑抓着他的脚踝舔了舔脚趾。  
黄剑心里很惊悚。  
操，怎么办，许子聪真的傻了。  
但是许子聪会摸，摸两下，黄剑就软了。  
而且隔着丝袜摸的感觉完全不一样，超级奇怪的。  
最后当然是半推半就，只不过在许子聪隔着丝袜艹进去的时候，黄剑还是哭了起来。  
艹完了，许子聪被他一脚踹下去。  
接着，许子聪再次福至心灵，明白了为什么会有宅男喜欢看丝袜裸足本。  
毕竟丝袜真他娘的好啊！  
此次过后，许子聪一而再再而三爬床，黄剑气得不行，公开扬言要用丝袜勒死许子聪。  
社团女生们沉思许久，问：“为什么是丝袜？”  
然后，她们看到了黄剑哑口无言以至于面红耳赤，而许子聪笑得果然像个憨批的样子。  
她们翻个白眼：“神经病。”

然后是秦明。  
职业病这个东西，只要有职业就会有。  
比如李大宝做痕检的时候，出去吃饭，看到桌上放的号牌会忍不住从桌边换到有特点的地方，秦明如果肯去吃炸鸡，那么他吃完的鸡骨头一定可以摆成原本的样子，或者干脆恶趣味一点，摆成一具迷你无头人骨架。  
林队长是想要拷人这个事情，就没必要说了。  
然后，秦明其实私下里还有一丢丢职业病。  
他和林涛做爱的时候被艹到意识朦胧了，会想用法医角度分析。  
说死者那肯定不对。  
受害者。  
好像很不错。  
受害者两侧手腕都有明显约束伤，从形状判断应该是某种金属物，像是手铐。胸部有多处淤青，根据淤青的颜色和边缘清晰程度，可以断定是在一周内反复多次形成。受害者身上对应髂骨的位置有明显指印，同样表现为反复多次形成的淤青，最早形成的已经变成黄色，表明血红素被破坏后释放出的铁离子与铁蛋白结合，而最新造成的呈现出明显的红色。回到上半身，受害者乳头充血，乳晕上下各有一排齿印，从齿印分布看，嫌疑人很健康，但是齿印不深，没有造成真正的伤害，受害者乳头上有唾液残留，可以取证。受害者面部、前胸、小腹、大腿内侧、手指、足底均有精斑分布——  
“宝宝在想什么呢？”  
秦明意识迟钝，挂在林涛脖子上的手抱紧了一点。  
嫌疑人颈部有皮下出血，形状较为规则，可能是吻痕。肩膀、右上臂表皮有条状破损和抓痕反应。  
不对，不需要判定嫌疑人。  
秦明迷迷糊糊转回受害者身上。  
受害者口腔内可提取到有活性的精子，胃内容物主要为咖啡和精液。  
刚才没有注意到，受害者脚踝同样存在类似于约束伤的痕迹，但相比起来更像是被人用虎口抓着，是手。右小腿前侧有两排和胸口一致的齿印。  
受害者生殖器官处没有毛发，推测可能有一定洁癖，或是性伴侣对此有特殊要求，又或者是特殊爱好。肛门处存在明显非正常性交痕迹——  
“宝宝？”  
秦明把脸埋在林涛怀里。  
直肠和乙状结肠内发现大量精液——  
“宝宝乖，”林涛一边享受秦明的身体，一边伸手摸手铐钥匙。  
除了手腕的约束伤之外，受害者身上未见因反抗造成的二次伤害，结合受害者同样达到性高潮来看，这并不是一次犯罪行为。  
林涛解开手铐，揉着秦明的手腕。  
受害者自愿配合，那么就不能叫做受害者，这是情侣之间合理的性行为。  
“收拾干净。”秦明闭上眼睛，“去把热水放好。”


End file.
